


The String

by Ashley10



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Soulmates, connectedlystring, where'stheplot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley10/pseuds/Ashley10
Summary: College Dipcifica, but with strings connecting soulmates.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1: Pacifica

Pacifica’s gaze wandered to her string, as it always did when she got bored. The string was light pink and navy blue, looking to be twisted together. 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Preston called out, “as you all know we are here to celebrate Pacifica’s getting into the University of Berkeley in California.” Appropriate applause followed and Pacifica held in a sigh as Priscilla floated up to her husband. 

“Yes, we are very proud of her for working her way up and attending such a school. She was going to make a name for herself whether her parents liked it or not.” Priscilla looked as smiley as usual, but the venom lacing her words made Pacifica aware of just how much she was supposed to be a housewife. Pacifica, unlike her parents, had a passion. She loved exploring. Professionally, however, being an ‘explorer’ just wasn’t in the cards. Needing to get out of the house as soon as she got her high school diploma, she’d decided on a geology degree to become an exploration geologist. Pacifica smiled and nodded absently at the people around her. She made sure to talk to enough people to appease her parents, for possibly the last time ever, and wished them all a happy summer on their way out. Pacifica finally took a deep breath and focused on the one good, constant thing in her life since her 14th birthday. Her string connecting her to her soulmate.  
╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿  
¨Ms. Northwest, we’ve arrived.” Her driver said, clearly intending to wake her up. But she’d been awake all night, something about leaving Gravity Falls wasn’t sitting right with her. “Ms. Northwest?” The driver again.

“Yes. Thank you.” Pacifica said, finally getting herself together enough to exit the car. She quickly unloaded her bags and waved the driver off. Finally alone, she looked up at her new living space. The morning air was California warm around her and birds were chirping wildly. This was good, this was her new home.

Thanks to her parents’ seemingly endless supply of money they’d rented her entire room. Pacifica hated it when her parents used their stolen money, but she wasn’t going to complain about the solitude. Ever the procrastinator, Pacifica dutifully unpacked all her clothes, makeup, and other things that could hardly be called knick-knacks. By the time she was finished the sun had risen and she could hear her classmates going about their routines. With a sigh, she flopped on her bed, unlocked her phone, and scrolled through her e-mail. Most of it was just stupid spam but occasionally she’d get something of us-. A knock at her door cut her thoughts off. It wasn’t a demanding knock so she wasn’t too worried. But something told her to be attentive nonetheless.

“Oh, um hi.” The person in her doorway was a boy. He looked very nervous to be there and he looked vaguely familiar, might be his hair, she concluded as he took a breath in. “I-I’m Mason. Me and my twin, Mabel, are next door to you. She noticed you’d arrived this morning but was headed out. I just wanted to warn you about her antics. They can be very loud and I guess you can just pound on our wall, or door, to quiet her.” He gazed up and directly into her eyes before quickly diverting his gaze to her shoes.

“Ok, um, you can call me Paz. I really shouldn’t mind the noise, so don’t feel too self-conscious about it.” She made sure not to rush it out as she took in his appearance. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue-green hoodie. On top of his barely brushed waves was a dark green baseball cap, sporting no team of any kind. 

“Yeah, well you might say that now but you haven’t met Mabel. She’s broken records. I take it you don’t have any siblings?” He seemed a little bit more relaxed now and his eyes hung in the direction of her face, she’d count it as a win, maybe a friend?

“No, I was never granted my plea for a little sister. Plus, I can’t really rely on your word. After all, you are her brother and a stranger.” She smiled and he returned it as much as his shy self could.

“Well, it was nice meeting you, Paz. I guess I might see you around. Let us know if you need any help.” He waved as he walked away. He was definitely not what Pacifica was picturing the college boys in her dorm would be like. He was almost too adorable to be in college.


	2. Chapter 2: Mason

When Dipper reached his room he barely shut the door before starting to hyperventilate. This, this is why he didn’t do social encounters. And he’d told her his name was Mason! Mabel was going to have a fit when she found out, she had a strange affinity for Dipper. As his heart rate slowly fell to a normal pace he turned back to his room and fought the urge to clean for the millionth time. Mabel’s side of the room had always been a mess. Really it was a miracle she got anything done in her ‘workspace’. There were clothes all over and even though they’d only been there a few days with no classes, school supplies were falling off her desk and shelves. The cleanest thing was her bed. Pig themed, from the blanket to the stuffed Waddles on the pillow. Dipper sighed and thought about what his sister might be up to. It was only 7:30 am. And she’d already abandoned him. Already made new friends. Mabel always had had the people thing down since forever. She always believed in everyone and tried to be their friend. Here he was, totally alone. The only true friend he’d ever had wasn’t with him. He was pathetic. At least he knew he’d have someone. His soulmate was just on the other end of the string. In the beginning, he’d tried tugging at it. He’d experimented and tested it to the best of his abilities. The string seemed to be different colors for each pair. It was semi-translucent and no one else could see others. It wasn’t tied to any part of the body and took the path to the soulmate in question as the crow flew. The phenomena of the string wasn’t distracting Dipper enough. It didn’t seem to warrant enough attention to divert his mind from his new neighbor. She said her name was Paz. Her blond hair was pulled back aside from her unbrushed bangs. He’d only gotten a glimpse of her dark blue eyes and she was confident. It radiated off her, she had a sense of belonging around her. All of it was familiar. Like he’d met her once. Dipper tried to shake off the strange feeling, he made sure to grab his key before heading out.  
╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿  
Dipper headed to the library of course. His interest in paranormal events had significantly lessened with age, but nothing beat the rush of wonderment at something odd. Using his interest in such topics Dipper had gotten himself on the path of a historian. He loved to pore over myths and learn about other cultures. His latest fascination was in Russian folklore and as he read the Baba Yaga story he scribbled down as many notes as he could. Sometimes just gazing in a direction while thinking. The story wasn’t too difficult to understand of course but he wanted to challenge himself to think deeper.

“How’s that chanting working for you?” A voice ripped him from his thoughts and he looked up to see a girl, Paz.

“What?” Dipper said obliviously. The girl suppressed a laugh and sat in the seat across from him.

“You were chanting ‘think deeper’ over and over. I take it you weren’t aware you thought aloud?”

“Oh, uh, no. I guess I was too lost in thought to hear myself.” Dipper explained and looked at her questioningly. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve been waiting to see this library. I just started exploring and got lost myself.” Paz explained, “What are you reading? Looks old.”

“It’s the Russian tale of Baba Yaga. I find the myths and legends of ancient civilizations fascinating.” Dipper said, “That’s why I’m looking into being a historian.”

“Well, I’m trying to become an exploration geologist. We like to focus on cold, hard facts.” Paz said playfully.

“Who says these stories aren’t facts?” Dipper challenged, “These events could have very well taken place.”

“If chicken houses and talking cats existed then why don’t they show themselves now?” Paz whipped back. She quirked an elegant eyebrow in a way that told Dipper she’d done so many times before.

“I’m not saying that they do exist, but I’m not saying they don’t either. The magic in tales can be explained through retellings, poor memories, and a number of other things. There’s no way to really tell for sure. Where’s the ‘cold, hard facts’ backing up your side?” Dipper had never done anything like this before. It was as if he were viewing it from a third-person perspective.

“The ‘cold, hard fact’ is that there’s no cold hard fact. Lack of proof can be just as candid as evidence.” Paz was trying and failing, to find a way to reason this out. “And, if I recall correctly some of these legends and myths can be explained by science.”

“True, but those are mostly the tales of gods such as Thor or Poseidon. These are stories to tell children.”

“Exactly! Stories for children, complete with underlying morals and warnings.” Paz huffed out a breath, “I don’t suppose either of us would make good lawyers.”

“Not at all. Or theorists,” Dipper laughed with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I have no idea where this came from or where this is going.


	3. Chapter 3

Pacifica sighed as she pushed away from her desk. She had finally settled down to do some light reading. A book that was recommended to her by her fairly inactive GoodReads account. But she couldn’t focus, her thoughts kept drifting and her gaze always wound up out the window. Eventually, something had taken pity on her and given her a valid distraction. The knock-on her door was unexpected, but she knew who she hoped it was. As the door swung open Pacifica thought it was Mason at first glance, but it definitely wasn’t him. The two girls outside her door looked like Mason’s twin sister and a short Asian girl.

“Hi?” She said quizzically, the awkward silence really irked her.

“Oh, my gosh, hi!” The girl Mason said, “You’re Paz right. Dipper told me a bit about you. I’m his twin sister, Mabel, and this is my friend Candy.”

“Hi,” Candy said, “Me and our friend Grenda are on the other side of your room.” She had a naturally soft voice but was pretty confident in herself. However, Mabel had about 5x her energy.

“So, my brother said you’re a geology major.” Mabel started up again, “I’m a *insert an art/fashion college thing here, I’m tired of googling this stuff*. Anyway since I figured we might be seeing each other a bunch and Dipper mentioned you seemed without friends we could hang out a bit in our room”

“Oh, sure, I’d like that. But, who’s Dipper?” Pacifica asked, that name rung a few ‘ghost-hunting/ inspiration-of-career-choice’ bells.

“What do you mean? ‘Who’s Dipper?’ Did he make-up meeting you or something?” Candy spoke up. She grinned at Mabel who did not look appreciative. After a sigh, Mabel lost her cheerful domineer and explained.

“If you don’t know Dipper then you probably know Mason. Dipper is an old nickname that for some strange reason he’s been trying to outrun. There are worst things than being called Dipper. Like boys name Richard, they’re bound to be called Dick. Or when we were twelve and woke the dead.” Mabel didn’t look apologetic or horrified at the mini-rant that had escaped her. Wait, did she say he woke the dead, and Dipper… Impossible.

“Well, I do know Mason so if that invitation still stands…?” Pacifica, sort of asked.

“Yeah, c’mon!” Pacifica followed Candy and Mabel to their room and opened their propped open door. As she walked in Pacifica took note of the details of their room. Twin beds on either side, one side of the room was bursting with clothes, bright colors, and pig decor. The other looked barely moved in. Kind of like hers, but with a navy blue bedspread and a boy sitting at the desk. Mason was on his computer.

“Dipper!” Mabel said, causing his shoulders to scrunch up in a kind of fear, “Paz here says that you go by a manly man’s name now. Does Mason sound familiar?”

“Mabel, we talked about this,” Mason/Dipper winced in her direction, “Plus, I thought you said you wanted to make some fun new girl-friends in college. Don’t let the small issue of my name come between this budding friendship.” Mason was clearly a pro at sweet-talking his sister. He exuded a level of calm ease that wasn’t at all akin to their previous meetings.  
╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿  
An hour or two passed, Mabel introduced Pacifica to Grenda. They talked a bit, then settled for a movie. Occasionally Mason would chime into their conversation, interjecting a statement with a random fact or telling them how stereotypical they were acting. Pacifica didn’t mind at all. She saw the way he glanced at them and smiled. He was really happy for his sister even though it was clear he was the one in need of some friends. Not girl-friends in particular, or an actual girlfriend. She was relieved to be brought back from her thoughts with an odd conversation at hand.

“And remember that Summerween?” Candy said. Huh, that was kind of a Gravity Falls special thing but who knows, might’ve spread.

“The thing I remember most from that summer was the romance!” Mabel swooned.

“Yeah, there was Norman, Sev’ral Timez, Gabe, Mermando, and no one can forget Gideon,” Grenada exclaimed.

“That guy was a creep. All those guys were creeps. Norman was actually gnomes, Sev’ral Timez were clones and practically hamsters, Gabe was obsessed with puppet, Mermando married a manatee, and Gideon tried to kill me.” Mason said, shaking his head, “You don’t have a good track record of guys or romances Mabel.”

“Well, you’ve never even had a girlfriend so…”

“Oooh, burn! Nice one Mabs” Grenda said. Gideon, Mabel, Dipper, Summerween, gnomes, clones, merman, puppet show. The images from that summer flashed in her mind’s eye. Gideon, Dipper, Grandma Mabel, Greta, and Cindy. Except maybe Greta was Grenda and Cindy was Candy and Mabel still had her grandma’s name and Dipper’s real name was Mason. And Gideon tried to kill Dipper...Mason. Mabel, Grenda, and Candy were invited to the Northwest party because Dipper helped out with the ghost problem. But Dipper was Mason. High-pitched voice, nerd, nervous weirdo from when she was 12 was the next door college boy who was crazy smart and crazy cute. Fudge.


	4. Chapter 4

“Paz? You ok?” Her name ripped Dipper from his thoughts. He whipped his head around, eyes landing on Paz. Her eyes were trained onto a random spot on the wall, almost cross-eyed. Her entire face was paler than usual, lacking in it’s warm, life glow. 

“Paz?” He asked, what was going on with her? At his voice, she stood up quickly, but shakily. The girls reached up to steady her, but she was already walking towards the door. She walked out and just like that, she was gone. 

“Shoot!” She exclaimed, “Sorry about that… I just... Realized something that kinda freaked me out. Sorry, you guys did nothing…” Her voice got quieter at the last part of the statement. What did that mean? “If you guys are completely weirded out by my behavior I’d really like to hang out, some other time.” She added. 

“Uh, sure. I mean all of us here are pretty weird.” Mabel said, looking at Great and Candy’s nervous smiled faces. 

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Paz whispered on her way out, and it seemed only Dipper heard her.  
╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿╂┿  
Mabel, for once, was in their room. She was doing something on her computer and humming a weird tune. Meanwhile, Dipper was simply relaxing. A day full of surprises. He found himself getting distracted by his string though. Recently he’d find himself staring at it more and more often. Wondering where, to who, it leads. Daring to hope a certain blond shared the same string. Currently it remained to his right, it stopped for a few seconds. Suddenly it quickly passed from his right to in front to his left. That had to mean something. Namly that his soulmate was close. Probably at the same college. Probably in the same hallway. And he knew she was near and yet he was laying here in his bed. He sat up and put on his shoes, Mabel stared at him for a moment. When he went to leave she finally gave in.

“Where you goin’ brobro?”

“I-I think… And, so… Questions later!” With that elegant exit he trained his eyes on his string. Without thinking his feet moved him forward and soon he was speed walking (yes, speed walking, I know) He waited as patiently as he could for the elevator and waited yet again on the trip down. He felt as though he could physically feel her get farther and farther away. Once on the ground floor he walked as calmly as possible to the door and when he still didn’t see the girl at the end of his string in sight he almost gave up hope. Almost. But still, he chased after the string. Along the sidewalk, passed numerous buildings and people. He just kept walking, knowing he was close. The California sun was setting already and miraculously Dipper still hadn’t given up. He kept his head down, eyes seeing but not looking. He was trudging his way back to the dorm when he bumped into someone. He was just about to apologize and brush it off when he heard the voice.

“Sorry! Oh, Mason. I, uh, didn’t see you there.” It was Paz, but for some reason she seemed nervous. Their earlier ease of conversation clearly gone. 

“Hi.” He didn’t even bother trying to seem cheerful, he’d been out all day looking for someone just because he felt like they were close. And now his string was just pointing… forward. To Paz. He looked behind her. No string. In front. String, light pink and navy blue and almost glowing. His excited gaze met her confused one and he realized he had grabbed her shoulders. 

“Listen Di-Mason. I think we should talk. I’ve thought about this all day and I still haven’t decided if I should tell you, or if you already know or what. But-”

“Oh, I know!” He exclaimed, barely containing his joy, “Isn’t this great!”

“Yeah well- What?” Her confused look was back, “What are you talking about? What’s great? What do you know”

“The string! Don’t you see? We’re soulmates!” Now it was her turn to look behind and infront of him. Her mouth agape. “I take it that’s not what you were talking about, huh? So… what else is up?”

“I can’t believe that Little Dipper Pines is my soulmate.” Now her stare was that of amazement and adoration.

“And I can’t believe that Paz… Wait. You know my last name and I don’t know yours. And Dipper?”

“Oh, Mabel told me?” She made it sound like a question.

“Little Dipper.” He said plainly. He was met with silence. “What was that news you were going to share?”

“Just that, oh, whatever, um... I already know you.” She rushed out.

“What?”

“I know you. Dipper. You have a twin named Mabel and a weird grandpa and an even weirder nanny named Soos. Your sister took a pig that was going to be mine. You carry this strange book with you and have a really squeaky voice. You almost died like twice in one summer, once by creepy Gideon and then by triangle Bill. You did my family a huge favor, ruined a party and think I’m the worst. You said it to my face.” Now she was met with silence. She peeked open her squeezed shut eyes. To her surprise Mason was still there. He was looking at her strangely.

“P-Pacifica?” He finally said.

“Yeah.”

“Pacifica Northwest.” She nodded, “Pacifica you were a jerk, not just to me but everyone back then.” She hung her head, “But that was so many years ago. I know you’ve changed. And I know you’re my soulmate.” He tilted her head up to meet his gaze. She smiled, slowly. Just a small smile. And he kissed her.


End file.
